the_grid_nightsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Grid Nights Wiki
WHAT IS GRID NIGHTS? The Grid Nights is a character interaction and readers group for the wildly popular The Shadow Keepers Series by Jas T. Ward. In the group you can interact with many characters from the Shadow Keepers Series such as the Keepers - Reno Sundown, McKenzie Miller and Marcus DeMonte. The Devil himself - Lucifer and the leader of the Grid - Bounce Mali. And the famous Cowboy who fans demanded have a story of his own after appearing in a character in the books - William Jess Bailey. There are many different characters from the books and those created by fans of the wildly popular series who joined the fan-fiction side of the series where is was first born. The Grid Nights first began as a fan fiction role-play group dedicated to two different book series. The Shadow Keepers Series by Jas T. Ward and The Dark Hunter Series by Sherrilyn Kenyon. But in 2019, an executive decision was made to reform the group to focus primarily on the wildly popular Shadow Keepers Series fan fiction side of the series. The Grid Nights focuses on many stories and characters who live beyond the books, those include fan created characters and loved characters who appear in the Shadow Keepers books published by Jas T. Ward. The Grid Nights Facebook Character Interaction Group - https://www.facebook.com/groups/OriginalNightsFanGroup/ The Grid Nights Fan Fiction Forum - http://darkhunternights.proboards.com/ ABOUT THE AUTHOR Jas T. Ward has always used writing as a necessary escape. With a past marred by a difficult childhood and domestic violence as well as being homeless as an adult, Ms. Ward lost her creative voice when she lost her soul mate to suicide. Finding that creative voice once again in writing in social media via blogs and creative writing groups, Ms. Ward gathered other writers & founded Dark Hunter Nights, which has over 2,000 members & is one of the largest and longest-running fan fiction groups on Facebook. Through her work with Nights, Ms. Ward developed characters that were diverse, different and unique. Fans of the group encouraged her to use her literary talents and give her characters life in books, and The Shadow-Keepers Series was born. Ms. Ward quickly became known for writing books filled with action, drama, laughter, darkness and unimaginable plot twists, and her books have won awards from various blogs and other outlets. FOR MORE INFORMATION ABOUT JAS T. WARD - CHECK OUT HER FANDOM PAGE - https://jas-t-ward-author.fandom.com/wiki/Jas_T._Ward_Author_Wiki JAS T. WARD AUTHOR PAGE - https://www.facebook.com/AuthorJasTWard/ THE SHADOW KEEPERS SERIES FACEBOOK FAN PAGE - https://www.facebook.com/TheShadowKeepersSeries/ WELCOME TO THE GRID In this section we will explain the Grid and the many branches that exist within the Grid. Breakers --- Supernatural hero’s with a dark past. When they are bought from Hell by Bounce for the price of a coin, they become part of the Grid to help fight the darkness and destroy the demons from Hell which are called Eaters. If they do their job well when the war ends, or when they find love, they get a second chance of their life if found worthy, as well as a chance to join the Source and be eternal upon death. Recon Relay’s --- The human counterparts who are trained to have both fighting and tactical skills as well as trained as snipers. They work with the Wires, which are the top of the Breaker food chain in reinforcing the laws and balance from inside the Grid. They are the ones who hunt down those wishing to destroy or harm The Grid on the inside. Municipal (Muni) Relays --- These are humans who work for various branches of government and agencies in the city. They are aware of The Grid and use their positions to keep it hidden. Examples; Deputy Mayor, Police Officers and Firemen. Healer Relays --- Human and deities who serve to heal those on The Grid. Gifted with talent of touch-electrotherapy, they are able to tap into their own spark to heal another. Tap too much? Their spark goes dark and they die. Tech Relays --- The computer and technical side of The Grid. They monitor and maintain the vast Grid located in Fort Pearce under the Golden Gate Bridge. Techs have limited fighting skills but incredible analytical abilities. Bridge Relays --- The designers of The Grid. The engineers who not only worked closely with Telsa in it’s design but are constantly designing new technology to ensure it stays ahead of the war to assist those on The Grid. THE GRID BOOK AND FAN FICTION CHARACTERS KEEPERS AND THEIR DARK POWERS Reno Sundown, Sundown and Madness - The character credited with inspiring the whole series. Began as a secondary character in the fan-fiction group, Ward decided to kill him off and the fans revolted. How would she bring him back? That question gave birth to the Shadow-Keepers Series. In regards to his role: He began his existence as the dark side of a split personality (known as the Sundown side) inside of the Breaker William Jess Bailey's head. Until both men fell in love with Emma Devenmore. Rather than lose both beings due to resentment of that relationship, Bounce, with the help of YinYang (goddess of balance) and Hahn (god of healing) Reno Sundown was given his own body and won the girl. He's the first Keeper who became host to the dark power Madness after he was slaughtered and his mortal purpose severed. Now all three beings share one body and one life in a delicate balance to feed the needs of each one. Reno has married Emma Devenmore and together they try to raise their kids: Sophia (a child shared with Bailey), Eli and twins, Faith and Hope. McKenzie Miller and Lust - Marcus DeMonte and Murder - 12299266 924074111012339 6606785049329799909 n.jpg|'Reno Sundown - Keeper of Madness' ruby-4.jpg|'McKenzie Miller - Keeper of Lust' 11796213_440437456128620_427791309147008903_n.jpg|'Marcus DeMonte - Keeper of Murder' THE BOSS Bounce Mali - 10671493 1517256041853039 5458674625546462828 n.jpg|'Bounce Mali' BREAKERS William Jess Bailey - Blake O'Mara - was born in 1693, in a small secluded village in England. Just outside of what is known today as Somerset, UK. Blake O'Mara is the youngest of two sons, his elder brother Francis and sister twin Elizabeth who died at birth. Hated by his mother, beaten by his father but adored and protected by his brother. A marriage was arranged by his father for him to marry the eldest daughter of a local land owner, Freya. She and Blake wed within a year and together they had a daughter who they named Elizabeth, but unfortunately the child died before birth while Blake took pleasure in the local taverns. Blake sought solace in the arms of women who he paid a few coins for. While his wife sought comfort in the arms of his brother. Upon discovering their betrayal, Blake murdered his brother in cold blood. In 2014, Bounce Mali offered Blake a chance at redemption, to become a Breaker on the Grid and to help fight the war. Blake has been an active Breaker on the Grid since then and is currently in a relationship with Rhianna Cooper. Evan O'Brien - first makes his appearance in the books as Bounce's second in command at Grid HQ. When Reno was first brought to San Francisco as a Breaker, he and Evan quickly formed a friendship. But when his best friend became the Keeper of Madness, their friendship soured, from Evan's perspective and he believed that Keepers were a threat to the Grid's light. Something that not everyone believed. To this day, their friendship has never truly healed despite many attempts. Evan is ruthless when it comes to the Grid, dedicated to doing his job on the Grid. In the fan-fiction group, Evan is currently in a relationship with Lily Devenmore. Rhianna Cooper - Alexis Grace Warren - is the daughter of James Andrew Warren and Lesley Grace Warren. Alexis never knew her mother as she died in childbirth and was raised by her father. Her father owned one of London's well established law firms; Warren and Co. Raised in wealth, Alexis always had everything that she ever wanted. She became a Breaker after she murdered her uncle after discovering that he killed her father and the closest woman in her life who was like a second mother to her. She is currently in a relationship with the Keeper of Murder, Marcus DeMonte. Pearl Hart - 44833087 775751302776744 7481962819248717824 n.jpg|'William Jess Bailey' 26195904 300219673833261 5230979026618106356 n.jpg|'Blake O'Mara' MICHELLE-KEEGAN-PU-PENCIL-SKIRT-626x800.jpg|'Alexis Grace Warren' 14051643 284580918583111 2717243173532557979 n.jpg|'Rhianna Cooper' 55638482 2164198450577429 5398532973471465472 n.jpg|'Evan O'Brien' 64903332_103508410941128_159969114956234752_n.jpg|'Pearl Hart' TECH RELAY'S Tessa Raintree - is the daughter of Sanaz and Elan, both taken from the young relay far to soon. Her uncle who was a generational relay suggested Tessa for the job before he passed away from cancer. Her uncle raised her and hoped that Bounce and the Grid would give her the shelter and protection she needed once he was gone. She now works hard for her "retirement" because with it will come immortality - she has the fear of being taken like her parents and uncle. She's work obsessed and spends most her hours at HQ, anything to keep from thinking about how cancer is ever looming over her head. With immortality she hopes she will live long enough to see mankind find a cure for the disease that she feels has her targeted like an assassin in the shadows. Lily Devenmore - Lily Devenmore is the youngest of the Devenmore sisters. Raised in the world of the Grid, when she graduated college with a degree in Library Science & History, she applied to be Grid Historian, the protector of the archives. As the youngest Relay to ever serve in this position, she is responsible for ensuring that the history of the Grid remains intact for future generations. She also has a law degree, and uses her knowledge to help keep the Grid world a secret. Lily lives in the house where she grew up with her two German Shepherd pups, Disel and Carmen. She is proud aunt to the Sundown children and spoils them (and most other kids) rotten. Because of her feisty personality and willingness to tell the truth no matter the situation, she is known as Meanass, a nickname bestowed upon her by one of her best friends, the Cowboy. She is fiercely protective of her family and friends, and will not hesitate to take on whatever is threatening them. Mark Gibson - 50530645_2017297991683930_8441291688055406592_n.jpg|'Lily Devenmore' 52525546_103753737436005_3281936398097055744_n.jpg|'Tessa Raintree' png___dylan_o_brien_by_andie_mikaelson-d7e3y07.png|'Mark Gibson' HEALER RELAY'S Skyler “Doc” Wyatt – Head Psychologist for the Grid HQ. Former US Military psychologist, she is a second-generation Healer Relay who specialises in new Breakers and acclimating them back into modern life. Brought to San Francisco to help Marcus DeMonte and his dark power Murder begin to coexist, she is thrown into the deep end of the Grid life. Married to retired military Security Specialist Caleb, she has one adopted son Liam. Emma Sundown - Katharine-McPhee-Wallpaper-For-Desktop-1024x640_burned.png|'Emma Sundown' Raquel_burned.png|'Dr Skyler Wyatt' MUNI RELAY'S Aberdeen “Dean” Harker – RP Character. Violinist and owner of Sound and Groove San Francisco, she also is an assistant manager and DJ for Club Bounce. Muni Relay who came to be a part of the Grid through a chain of events including being attacked by Eaters and getting caught “fixing” the music on 80’s night at the club by Bounce. Detective Beth 'Lady Cop Daniels''' - is the only child of Charlotte Daniels. Beth would usually spend most of her weekends with her father at the police station. She always wanted to work with her dad, but that all changed when her father was killed in the line of duty. After that day Beth spent all of her free time with her mom. She worked her way from being a Cop to a Detective for the SFPD with a high closure rate. After her mom was diagnosed with Alzheimer's and Dementia, Beth would spend all of her time working to help pay for her mom's care as she lost more of her reality every day. It was while she was working on a homicide case that she arrested a Cowboy by the name of Jess Bailey. Lana Penchez - 64702338 144396713302799 832420019798278144 n.jpg|'Aberdeen Harker' Jaimie-alexander-filmes-new-action-scenes-for-blindspot-01.jpg|'Detective Beth Daniels' RECON RELAY'S Bella Davidson - Hattie 'Hazel' Grove - Tyrus DeMonte - THE BIG BAD Lucifer - Epsilon - Tom-Ellis51_burned.png|'Lucifer' 59450084_1792387547531518_5260050308586799104_n.jpg|'Epsilon' THE GRID NIGHTS CRAZY LADIES The Grid Nights Crazy Ladies previously and also known as DHN Crazy Ladies are loyal ladies to the fan fiction group and the series created by Jas T. Ward. This title has existed since the groups creation and the numbers have grown since then. Many of the Grid Nights Crazy ladies discovered this group in many different ways, either from pure coincidence, through a love of books/reading and upon discovering The Shadow Keepers Series. But what exactly is a Grid Nights Crazy Lady? We can let them explain. "Someone who is very protective of the characters but also will be the fist to want kick their ass. It’s just no one else can do it. ��" - Lisa "Exactly. We give them hell but no one else is allowed to." - Shirley "It's like a super protective Southern Mama. We can criticise and give them hell, but let someone else say something and we'll kick THEIR ass. We can correct them, but no one else can, With LOVE of course." - Lori "We also defend characters when they need someone in their corner. Even when they make BAD decisions." - Carolann "ESPECIALLY when they make bad decisions." - Lori Category:Browse